Wet Coats and Complications
by Steph.107
Summary: The stressfull life of Detective Ema Skye, and how a certain glimmer boy keeps complicating things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First time writing for those two, and since it's our favourite fragmented German speaker, I finally put my 5 years of learning German to good use!

Feh. I didn't really.

This is going to be a multi- chapter story.

Anywho, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except this idea.

* * *

**Wet Coats and Complications**

"Great!" I shouted, slamming the door to my office shut. "Perfect!"

I'd already suffered the pain of my car not working this morning, the bus driver telling me off for eating snackoos on the bus, and bad weather which had soaked my coat through, now I have some cocky part time reception boy telling me that _that_ glimmerous FOP wanted to see me, straight away.

I slammed my bag and coat down onto my desk in a giant bundle and stalked towards my storage cupboard, hoping to find another lab coat in there.

I groaned loudly. Nothing. There was nothing I could wear over my shirt. I was actually almost hoping that Gavin was going to give me a shed load of paperwork so I wouldn't have to leave my office, never mind go outside.

"Guten Morgan meine Leibe." I whirled round at the pleasant sound of said prosecutor's voice.

... _Pleasant? What am I, a fan girl?_

He was sitting at my desk, currently folding out my lab coat.

"When- when did you get in here?"

He looked at me in quite a serious way for a moment. "You must be cold Fraulein, your coat ist sehr wet."

"Answer the question or leave." I knew he was internally laughing at how angry I sounded, he came to work every day just to annoy me, I was sure of it.

"I entered just after you slammed the door sehr schnelle in meine face Fraulein, and I would like you to know that I appreciated it very much Frau Skye."

I blushed a little. Ok, so I had slammed the door on the face of the most famous prosecutor in this area, but I knew how lucky I was that I hadn't caused any damage to that perfectly kept face. If anything had happened to his face, I imagine right now I would have a certain few fan girls that had been showing up outside crime scenes recently rearranging _mine_. Hmm. I fancy some snackoos.

I leaned around him to grab my bag for my supply of snackoos, but before I could get to them I felt the long fingers of the fop wrap around both sides of my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"Klavier GAVIN!" I shouted, scrambling off him with the grace of a tomato plant. "What the HELL are you DOING?!"

"How I love the sound of you shouting my name Fraulein." The stupid fop said smirking at me, undeniably enjoying the amount of panic I could feel rising in my chest.

"Get out of my office!" I shouted at him, and when he didn't move from lounging on my desk chair, now eating my snakoos I-

Eating... _MY snackoos_?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING EATING THOSE!? Get out of my office NOW!" I shrieked at him, I could feel my eyes water from my own anger and I felt brilliant as panic quickly flashed over that perfect face for a second.

_Perfect... what? I don't really think that._

He hastily got out of my chair, good. He put the snackoos down, ever better. I quickly picked them up, victory was mine, for once.

"Aber meine Leibe I-"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him, cutting him off as he put his hand on the small of my back. I started pelting him with snackoos, which was probably a bad idea, this glimmerous fop was essentially my boss, and here I was chasing him from my office with delicious chocolate snacks.

"Fraulein Detektiv!" He beamed, smiling down at me. Eurgh, this was how he would deal with difficult fan girls. Well, I certainly wasn't one of them, and I refused to back down.

"Miss Ema Skye, please listen to me." He said, his melodic voice singing to me, and I was taken aback slightly as his eyes seemed to be pleading, a look I certainly wasn't familiar with when it came to this man. I let up pelting him with snackoos to listen to him.

Dammit. That's backing down, isn't it?

"We have a crime scene to investigate, which needs- Why are you frowning Leibe? I was under the impression that you enjoyed analysing crime scenes... Forgive me if I am wrong."

"I do its just... well, can't I just do paperwork instead?" I couldn't believe I was saying this, of course I wanted to go investigate, and it was a widely known fact that paperwork and I weren't a match made in heaven.

"Are you sure meine Leibe? You don't sound very certain. Either way, you're coming with me."

"But I- I don't have a coat and-"

"You have a car, do you not Frau Skye?" He was smirking at me. The idiot probably already knew my car wasn't working, he should anyway, why else would my coat be that wet if I'd been sat in a car.

"As of this morning, I regrettably do not." I answered sternly, but this would hopefully get me out of going to the scene.

"No problem Fraulein, I will give you a ride, I have a spare helmet." He was testing me, I knew it, stupid fop. And wasn't driving a bike in the rain dangerous? I mean, more dangerous than it usually is?

When we got to the garage the fop gave me his extra helmet, but before I put it on I asked him whether he happened to also have a spare coat, since I didn't fancy having all of my clothes wet. Unfortunately, he shook his head no, and started taking off his purple jacket.

"What are you doing? You're going to get more wet if you don't wear that."

"Letting you wear it Fraulein, after all, I am the one dragging you away from your warm, dry office."

And as much as I didn't want him to have the satisfaction that he had helped me, I slipped the jacket on, finding it surprisingly warm. If I had mentioned that, I'm sure would have made some sort of reference to how 'hot' he believes he looks.

"I smell like you." I stated, blandly. He didn't need to know that I secretly loved the smell of his jacket, Ok, essentially him. But- mainly his jacket. He chuckled at me, obviously finding something funny with my statement. He turned around and ducked his head to put his helmet on, while he did this I sneakily ducked my head to the collar of his jacket and inhaled, preying that he didn't catch me. Luckily he didn't, but I felt I needed to insult him some more anyway.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll ruin your 'perfect' hair by wearing that?"

He must've not heard me, I wondered how much of a tool I'd sound by repeating it, only louder, when he told me to put my helmet on, that we were already late because of my earlier behaviour. I all but through the helmet at his stupid head. MY behaviour?! What about his absolutely disgraceful behaviour?!

Grumbling to myself, I slid the helmet on, and I heard him laughing his usual foppish laugh, he'd lifted the visor in his helmet and I could see his eyes sparkling through the tinted visor in mine.

"You look like a mini me Fraulein." He laughed, much to my annoyance. "Only with shorter trousers-"

"And more feminine features I hope." Came my muffled reply.

I watched him climb onto his bike with ease, wondering how on earth I would get on it, and dreading having to hold onto him. He let me use his shoulder to hoist myself up, and once he made sure I was sat safely, he grabbed both my arms and wrapped them around him tightly; pulling me so I was pressed fully against his back. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. I especially didn't like how physically fit he appeared to be, or how much I was impressed by that fact. Bummer.

As we rolled out of the garage he shouted back to me, asking whether I was ok, on hearing my indignant reply, he laughed and revved the engine, much to my surprise. He sped off down the street and onto the main road.

"Aren't you going a bit too fast?" I desperately shouted to him. Wrapping my arms as tight as I could around him.

"I'm going much slower than I usually do Fraulein!" I heard him shout back.

Good Lord, I was sat on the back of a death trap with someone I'm not sure whether I trusted or not, who normally goes twice the speed limit.

"I could have you arrested you know, for speeding!"

"I know." I heard him chuckle to himself, or at least, I think I did. "But you won't."

I smiled to myself. That sounded like a challenge.

* * *

I hope they don't seem to OOC.

Rating will go up for future chapters.

Reviews are appreciated 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow. A second chapter. Doing better than I thought.

Anyway, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own this.

Ooooh! And thanks for the reviews everyone. :D I appreciate them muchly.

* * *

As we neared the scene, I was actually becoming increasingly concerned for his health; the glimmerous fop was only wearing a shirt, which was now sticking to him. Which I had concluded made his well defined stomach more noticeable. I was sort of starting to enjoy the ride; it had been a long time since I'd done something as drastic as plaster myself to a rock star while we hurtled at twice the speed limit on a motorbike in the pouring rain. It seemed to be ending though, we eventually slowed to a halt, and I was wondering when it was a safe time to run screaming from the monster death trap I'd just been sat-

"Fraulein, I know that since you're attracted to me you'd like to touch me for as long as you can, but we have a scene to investigate. You can get off now." I heard his pleasant voice cut into my thoughts.

Stupid fop thought I was attracted to him. Hah. I obviously wasn't. No really, I wasn't. Who would find that arrogant fop attractive, with his defined muscle tone, perfectly kept hair and smile to die for- Dammit brain stop thinking those thoughts about that stupid FOP!

I muttered all this to myself as I ignored his awaiting hand to help me off the bike. I took the helmet off and shoved it into his chest while I shook my hair out. I took his jacket off and handed it to one of the patrolmen on duty inside the scene, telling him to keep hold of it until I was done. He didn't look impressed. Oh well. I wasn't impressed either. I'd left my snackoos at my office. 

* * *

I was making my way back down the stairs, after writing down all the evidence I'd collected, when I heard that unhelpful fop shouting my name. Jumping the last few stairs, thinking that there was something important, and I landed directly in front of him, which he took as an excuse to wrap his arms around me.

I was totally _not_ about to fall over.

I wriggled myself out of his grip, "What is it, fop?" I questioned, determined not to think about how he actually had just saved me from falling flat on my face.

"The Chief called, says he's stuck where he is, and that we should pack up and get the report for him tomorrow." He smiled down at me, knowing that I'd be pleased to know that I sort of got the day off. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction that he'd brought me good news though, so I just grumbled at the patrolman to give me said fop's jacket back.

"I will give you a ride to your house if you wish." He smiled down at me again, that patronising, brilliantly perfect smile, which made you feel like he was talking to a five year old. I was a whole year older than him dammit! He was supposed to treat me with respect.

"Thank you." I replied briskly, "I live a few minutes away..."

* * *

On his stupid bike once again, I decided not to bother with his jacket, as it was still soaked, and I was going to change as quickly as possible as soon as I entered my front door. I gave him directions as he drove, and he seemed surprised that I lived in an apartment complex. I told him I didn't need much space, as there was only one of me. He chuckled at my response while I resentfully thought of the luxurious mansion he must live in. Stupid fop probably had a butler, or a maid at least.

I clambered off the death trap, hastily took the helmet off and handed it to him, which he willingly took. I hastily bade him goodbye and thanked him for dropping me off, I was all the way to the door of my apartment before I heard him calling my name from just behind me.

I shrieked in shock as I found his hands making their way to the front of my waist, bellow my belly button.

"What are you doing?" I screeched, terrified.

I could practically feel the smirk he did from behind me, "I need my jacket back, Fraulein"

I looked down, oh yeh. It was still wrapped around my waist. I looked up at him, and explained that I figured I'd dry it for him and bring it tomorrow, in thanks for letting me borrow it in the first place.

All the while we were talking it over, the rain had started coming down harder, and I actually felt sorry for the fop. He was going to get awfully wet. Well, more wet, if that were indeed possible.

I looked up at him for a moment and could see his heart sinking, probably scared he'd damage his hair or something, never the less, there was something in his eyes that actually made me feel slightly sorry for him. For some reason I could feel my heart warming to this glimmerous fop.

"You could.... err... wait it out at mine, if you like...?" I stammered at him.

He looked surprised by my sudden kindness. Now there was a thought, why was I being kind to him? I would normally like nothing more than to see him suffer a bit. Hmm. That was something to investigate.

"I would like nothing more, meine Liebe." He smiled at me with sincerity, and I had to say it was positively breathtaking.

_WHAT?! Why do I keep thinking things like this? It was.... it was madness!_ Never the less, I rummaged through the pockets in my pants to find my key. After locating it I pushed it into the lock, vaguely aware of how untidy my apartment was and that I only had frozen pizza in there. Oh well. He can't have been expecting more. I opened the door and felt very invited by the warmth my apartment emitted, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the wet fop stood next to me.

"Fraulein..." He started, after following me into the narrow hallway, "You wouldn't happen to have a shirt I could borrow, preferably a man's one?"

I looked at the smiling fop. This wouldn't be too bad, would it?

* * *

Rating will possibly be going up for the next chapter, actually, probably for the one after that.

Cheerio!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Annnnnnd third chapter is up! Horay! :D

**Disclaimer**: Feh. Anyone else get depressed when they write these? I only own the idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

I continued to look at him. This was defiantly going to be bad.

The states number one prosecutor and leading rock star was standing sopping wet in my apartments tiny hallway. Joy of joys.

"I think I might have something Ok for you to wear, just- hang out here a sec- I'll just go check."

_Why am I bothering to help him? It's not like I like him or something._

I quickly darted around the corner and made sure all the cups lying around were in the sink, to make it look like I'd considered washing up. I darted into the living room / dining area and did a quick sweep on the place, I finally made me way into my bedroom, he wouldn't be going in here, so I didn't bother tidying it. I just ran to my wardrobe and pulled out a shirt that I knew would fit him.

I walked back from my room towards the hallway where I'd told him to wait, shouting to him that he could use my bathroom to change, when I found him topless on my couch.

"What- What are you doing?" I shouted, throwing the shirt at him. I turned away from him, trying to hide the blush making it way up my cheeks.

"Fraulein, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Surely you have seen a man's chest before, maybe none better than mine but that shouldn't matter, and- hang on. Why do you have a 'Gavinners' shirt? I knew you were secretly a fan." He smirked at me, unravelling the screwed up t-shirt and pulling it over his now messy hair.

Stupid fop looked good in normal t-shirts as well. Go figure. Also without, hmm. Not a sight I am going to forget easily. And _DAMMIT EMA! Stop complicating things. You're going to end up liking him!_

"How did you know this would fit me, Fraulein?"

"Because it's yours." I blushed as I said that, so I quickly carried on, "You threw it at me once after one of your concerts. Indecently right at my face, I shoved it into my bag before I thought about it, and it's just been lying around on the floor collecting dust since then I guess..." Ok, so I lied, I had taken it home on purpose. Hey, it's not everyday a rock star throws an item of clothing at you, even if it was glimmer- boy in front of me. And it hadn't been on the floor, it had been placed neatly in my wardrobe. And it hadn't been collecting dust. I sometimes wore it at night.... Hey! It's comfy. Man. I should have just thrown that shirt into the screaming mass of fan girls.

"Collecting dust, Fraulein?" He asked me, smiling.

I looked back at him, and nodded. Yup. It had been collecting dust. He had no way of proving that I wore it often. He couldn't prosecute _that_ well.

"...I smell like you, Fraulein." He laughed, repeating the line that I had said earlier. "Lying is a sin Fraulein Skye."

"Well... so is being a glimmerous fop!" I finally managed to say.

"So you admit it then, meine Leibe?" _Urgh_. Why did he have to question everything? Oh, that's right. He's a lawyer.

"What am I supposedly admitting to?" I questioned him.

"That you wear this a lot." He smiled at me, and I could barley contain my blush, "Do you think of me when he wear it?" He was smirking at me again, and I could feel my cheeks burning up. Stupid fop. I hated him.

"Well, it's hard not to when your name is printed right across my che-"

"What do you think about?" He had some nerve asking. What I thought about whilst wearing particular clothing was none of his business. I gave him my meanest glare, now the stupid fop had me thinking thoughts of him.

He smiled pleasantly at me, so I smiled back and turned my back on him and stalked towards my bedroom and slammed the door. And when I say smile, I mean more like a pleasant looking death stare. Words could not describe how I felt that moment, as I honestly didn't know. Of a few things I was sure though. One, Klavier Gavin, despite being a fop, was undeniably attractive. It was practically a scientific fact. Two, I loved it when he looked at me with sincere eyes and smiled at me in that certain way. And three, I had a feeling my emotions towards him were changing. Ever so slightly, not really all that noticeable. So scratch that one, that wasn't worth thinking about.

As I was pulling my knee length shorts on I heard a noise I wasn't used to hearing. Music... of some sort...? Oh, the fop was singing. I listened to him for a few seconds, and in that time I became sure of another thing about him: the fop could actually sing, and not in the way he called 'rock music', no, this was a slower song that I was sure I recognised. I was pretty sure that it was the one where his guitar blew up in the middle of. Hilarious, if you ask me. I walked back out towards him, making sure the tank top I was wearing went to the waist line of my shorts.

He looked up at me, I think surprise was the first emotion I saw cross his face. Then a smirk, there was no doubt about what he had on his mind. Stupid fop.

"Fraulein... I am not used to seeing you bare so much skin; you caught me very much by surprise."

I looked at him for what felt like an entire minute, before I explained that it gets very warm in my apartment, and that I was dressed suitably.

He agreed, and asked me whether I thought he was over dressed. _What was I supposed to say back to that?! 'Yes, please take off your items of clothing now, you attractive man.'? Ok, why did I just think that?_

He got up from the sofa and started walking towards me, "Perhaps you would prefer it if I removed the shirt?" He said, smiling at me.

I swallowed hard, "That really isn't necessary..."

"So you would prefer me to?" He asked again, pulling it off from over his head.

"Hey I- I never said that I-"

"You never said that you didn't either." He had taken it off now. Damn. I was having a hard time not staring at his chest. And he thought _I_ was showing more skin than usual. Pffft. He carried on walking towards me, and I could barely contain my panic and excitement at the same time.

_Wait, what? What did I have to be excited about?_

I turned my back on him, unable to let him see the shameful blush working its way up my cheeks. He closed the distance between us, and he traced a finger down my spine, I flinched and felt the bare skin of his chest on my arms. He then used that arm to move some of my hair away from my neck which he bent down to kiss.

I was in such a shock that I didn't even have time to laugh at the tickling sensation going on. While his other hand stayed firmly on my waist, the other made its way round my shoulder and slowly got closer to my chest. There was no way I was going to let _that _happen.

I grabbed his wondering arm by the wrist, twisted it around him and pushed him face first against the wall.

I leaned up towards his shocked face, and whispered in his ear "I could have you arrested now for speeding... and sexual assault." I saw his eyes dart towards mine, then he somehow found a smile. Twisting around somehow, he got out of my grip and grabbed both my wrists, and kept pushing until I hit the oppersite wall, my wrists pinned at either side of my head.

"This," He said, pressing himself firmly against my body, "is _almost_ sexual assault." He looked straight into my eyes, and his seemed to have changed, the pupils dilated.

"Would you like me to continue, Fraulein Detektiv?"

* * *

So something seems to be finally happening! Wooo.

Rating will go up for the next chapter.


End file.
